


Your Greatest Good

by unwhithered



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwhithered/pseuds/unwhithered
Summary: Prompt fill: what if Jaskier refused to leave when Geralt shouted at him at the top of the mountain?After all these years, Jaskier isn't just going to walk away without giving Geralt a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 492





	Your Greatest Good

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on tumblr for ages and I figured I would finally post it here.

_“Uh. Right then. I’ll just…I’ll go and get the rest of the story from the others. See you around, Geralt.”_

Jaskier turns and starts to leave, his shoulders slumped in defeat. A great gaping darkness opens itself in his chest and threatens to suck Jaskier in and never let him up as he walks away from the greatest muse, the greatest friend, the greatest _love_ he has ever known. Gods above, it hurts. Aches so bad that Jaskier trembles as he stumbles toward what remains of the hunting party, and tears prick at his eyes.

Behind him something slams against the ground and Geralt curses, loud and long and creative in a way he wasn’t when Jaskier first began traveling with him a decade ago. 

Jaskier slows, then stops. Has it really been a decade?

A decade of his life, following this Witcher around the Continent? Singing his praises and bettering his reputation? Traveling beside him, living beside him, laughing beside him? Sometimes even coaxing a laugh out of the Witcher himself.

Anger boils up suddenly at the realization that he has spent a third of his life at Geralt’s beck and call, only to be dismissed like a begging dog or an unsatisfactory servant. Spinning on his heel, Jaskier marches right back to Geralt, who is…

Well, the way Geralt is cursing to himself as he cleans his sword in rough, uncaring swipes can only be described as _throwing a fit_. Jaskier doesn’t let the unexpected show of emotion throw him off.

“You know what?” Jaskier bites out, just below a shout. His fists clench at his sides as he glares at Geralt. “You know what, Geralt? _Fuck you_. You don’t get to chase me off like a stray dog. You don’t get to speak to me like that. Not even when that witchy bitch has broken your heart. Not _ever_ , in fact, you ungrateful ogre of a man!”

“Jaskier–”

“Oh no. I’m not done yet, Geralt of Rivia. _Butcher of Blaviken_. Because that’s who you were to the world, when we met - but I never saw that. I’ve spent a decade of my life - my fucking short, miserable, human life - telling your story, making the world see the same man I see when I look at you. You don’t get to make me wrong now by acting the brute. I won’t let you waste my life’s work just because destiny fucked you over one too many times.” Jaskier is screaming by the end of it, his voice echoing off of the mountain side. He doesn’t care who hears him. Maybe Geralt will feel some fucking shame for once if the whole damn mountain hears what an ass he is.

“Jaskier, _shut up_ ,” Geralt shouts right back.

“Oh go fuck yourself, Witcher.”

“I am trying to say I’m _sorry_ , your insufferable bag of air, but you won’t _shut up_ long enough to hear it!”

“Oh,” Jaskier huffs, the wind going out of his sails. His shoulders slump once more. “Well…I suppose that’s alright, then.”


End file.
